User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Reverie Referendum
Ah, Reverie...the event that's been hyped since Fishman Island is finally arriving...soon? Kind of a bit fuzzy due to the Whole Cake Island quest (which is DEFINITELY gonna take a long time), and so when it'll start is a pretty big mystery. Anyways, there's been so many things hyped up about Reverie that it's impossible to not be excited about it. The main events of the New World saga are going to be addressed by the World's leaders, many of whom have personal agendas. So this blog is to compile things we know/think will come to Reverie and the kinds of impacts it'll have. So enjoy. Topics of Discussion *'Supernova Alliances:' Really a no-brainer, given how that's been the headlines recently. The kings, at least the ones not affiliated with the Straw Hats, will probably put forward a course of action to deal with the Straw Hat-Heart Alliance. I wonder if they know about what happened to the Kid-On Air-Hawkins alliance though? *'The Fall of Doflamingo:' Even more pertinent than the Supernova alliances will be the discussion of the various fallouts resulting from the collapse of Doflamingo's underworld industry. The underworld will certainly be brought into the spotlight, and I'd be in disbelief if half the kings there didn't have some kind of connection to it. Kind of like discussing drug testing policies at the office when you get high every week. *'Disbanding the Shichibukai:' Who knows whether Fujitora will be able to make it to Reverie, given the argument between him and Sakazuki. He'll likely not be there, but Sakazuki certainly will, and he agrees with Fujitora's sentiments on the Shichibukai. Given the developments with Doflamingo, it'd be the perfect time for the topic to be broached. I'd expect most of the rulers to be in favor of the arrangement, since no one likes the Shichibukai except subordinates and business partners. The tricky thing, however, will be thinking of a good way to dispose of five pirates, three of whom are quite strong and unlikely to cooperate much with the government. *'Destruction on Baltigo:' Thalassa Lucas will probably be all like "I told you so" to the other kings, but despite the relatively good news about the base's destruction, neither Dragon nor Sabo nor anyone of particular status is dead or captured. That should be enough to still keep the government occupied. Royal Agendas *'Wapol vs. Dalton:' The only reason Wapol is coming to Reverie is to take Dalton down, and he's not one for formalities. While it might just seem like a petty conflict, I'd be surprised if other nations didn't get involved. Wapol may have allies at Reverie from the trade of WapoMetal, and if other nations get involved this could turn into a full-scale war. *'The Nefeltaris' Questions:' Cobra's questions about the poneglyphs are not going to go well at all. The discussion might try to be civilized at first, but the World Government is not really inhibited when it comes to poneglyphs. If the government takes things too far, which they may, Alabasta may undergo a military occupation. Now, as for Cobra, it's clear the guy doesn't have too long to live. Once he dies, it will be up to Vivi to combat whatever shit the World Government does to Alabasta. Vivi is too important of a character to be relegated to being a simple princess, and it's clear Oda knows what he's doing by having her stay and having Cobra become weakened. My theory is that if the World Government indeed cracks down on Alabasta, it will be up to Vivi to lead an uprising in her nation, as a major plot point occurs due to one of the founding nations openly turning against the World Government. Yep, I like where this is headed so far. *'Fishman Island Treaty:' The kings may be open to the treaty, but I fully expect the World Nobles to take a giant shit on it, and in the end that's what counts, given that they hold the most sway at Reverie. Who knows, it may lead to another military occupation as well. Of course, Fishman Island is protected from Big Mom, but if the events on Whole Cake Island somehow release it from her grip, then it will be open to whatever the World Government wants to do. In all honesty, Otohime's hope of fishman integration will never become a reality given what we know about the World Government, and like Alabasta, their only hope may be to place their allegiance elsewhere. Possible Uninvited Guests *'Revolutionaries:' The Revolutionaries are at large after the destruction on Baltigo, and it would be interesting to see them pay a visit to Reverie, perhaps to openly declare war on the World Government. Mostly, though, I really wanna see Sabo and Stelly reunited, it would just be so great. *'Kaido:' Also a bit tenuous, but I think Kaido could pay a visit as well for the simple reason of declaring his open war on the world like he had planned. This would also be his chance to see Shirahoshi, if he did indeed learn from Caribou about who she truly is, which would be very interesting indeed. Regardless of what will/won't happen, one thing is clear: This Reverie is going to be absolute chaos. Too many controversial issues, too many seeds of rebellion planted by the Straw Hats. Once it's over, the world will likely not be the same. What do you think will happen at Reverie and what would you like to see happen there? Comment below! What Devil Fruit power does Dragon have? Wind Logia Weather Paramecia All the natural phenomena occurring around him has been through sheer coincidence Category:Blog posts